


Is That The Feeling Of Flying

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bureaucracy, Cruise Ships, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Remus only wanted to spend Christmas somewhere else than Hogwarts. Is it too much to ask?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18
Collections: Mini Fest Archive





	Is That The Feeling Of Flying

In theory, it sounded like an excellent idea: a Christmas away from everything and anyone else, where they wouldn't have to make up excuses why they didn't want to go to such and such Christmas dinner. Plus it would also have the benefit of being somewhere _warm_ instead of shivering in Hogwarts. As much as Severus loved his chambers in the dungeons, the truth was they were quite chilly during winter. It was quite pleasant to snuggle under the warm blankets with the person you loved the most, but since both Severus and Remus miraculously had no other obligations this Christmas they decided to take the chance.

The Caribbean cruise sounded like a great idea – sun, warmth, an all-inclusive place to stay, tons of activities to choose from, sightseeing tours. Well, Severus was more interested in spending time in their suite and doing all sorts of naughty things to Remus, but for Remus's sake, he agreed to go along. It would only be a week – he could tolerate a bunch of Muggles and still remain sane after the trip.

Then the troubles started. First was the issue of the full moon that neither of them had realised would happen right in the middle of their cruise. Which, of course, was not ideal in a cruise ship filled with Muggles in the middle of the ocean. Then MACUSA asked them to fill in countless forms, in multiple copies, because that was just the way how bureaucracy worked. You would think they would be less paranoid several decades after the Rappaport's Law was repealed in 1965. Severus and Remus were given a guidebook several hundred pages long titled "How To Interact With No-Majs in the 21st Century" which apparently they had to read and answer a test for before they were given a Floo Permit from Edinburgh to Fort Lauderdale. At that point Severus was fuming – who did they think they were? It almost felt like they were not welcome in the United States, nor in the vicinity of No-Majs. They were both veterans of two Wizarding Wars and not some hot-headed youths that would draw out the wand the minute something didn't go their way.

Remus managed to calm Severus down, but a little voice inside his head kept telling him that maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all. Yes, Remus admitted that spending Christmas somewhere warm had been mainly his idea – mostly because his bones and muscles ached more after transformations during the cold winter months. Severus did his best to help Remus, of course, but even he wasn't able to do miracles.

Still, on the 23rd of December, they found themselves in Fort Lauderdale, waiting to get boarded to Harmony of the Seas. Other passengers were baffled about their small luggage – if only they knew about their special packing skills! It was… different, not having snow and coldness around them at this time of the year. Remus kept on checking Severus from the corner of his eye more often than usually – what had he been thinking, dragging Severus to a place full of people? Remus knew that Severus wasn't as outgoing or social as he was, and it was fine. Just… sometimes Remus wanted some other company than his significant other, even if spending time with Severus was his favourite thing to do.

Remus wasn't prepared that their lodgings were actually the Royal Suite. He was quite certain he had only booked Junior Suite for them. Severus only shrugged his shoulders, but the little twinkling in his eyes told Remus exactly what had happened.

"It's your Christmas present, dear. Besides, this suite has a hot tub in the balcony and I'm going to test it out, with or without you. Are you coming in or not?"

Well, Remus had never been able to say no to Severus.


End file.
